mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena
About 'Elena' Occupying Room #207 is a little girl with a passion for guts and blood. Elena is one of those kids born to be in horror movies, only this one is based on a true story - and the story is being told right here at The Mansion of Delights. Barry the Janitor was cleaning the Corridor where Elena has homed herself. Mopping outside #207, he could hear strange splashing sounds coming from inside followed by numerous giggles, definitely coming from a little girl. Madz? What she doin' up here? says Barry as he props his mop against the wall. He plucks his set of 1,436 keys from off of his trouser belt and fiddles through until he finds the correct one. Jamming it into the keyhole and twisting, Barry pushes the door open and enters the room. It wasn't Madz to his surprise, but instead a smaller, younger girl who was scrubbing her hands on a kitchen-like tiled floor in some kind of liquid - the liquid was blood, but that wasn't what she was playing with. There were bits of skin and fragments of bone and guts floating within the pool of blood, she was fingering them around and flicking them across the room. She didn't even look at Barry, even though she was well aware that somebody had just entered the room. Uhhh..lil girl? whispered Barry, You uhh, you okay there? Elena paused. Remaining still, she slowly looked up from her position. Typically grinning like an evil witch she caught Barry's eye. With SCARY pace she clambered towards him and jumped onto his shoulders with her legs wrapped around his waist. Barry screamed like never before during a panic, but within a flash Elena jumped off. She spoke out, Just kidding. I see that most people here are scary, or, creepy? I'm not going to hurt you, erm.. She looks at his name badge. Barry. That's a nice name. Nice to meet you. She smiled at returned back to her pool of blood. Don't mind me, Barry. I'll clean up after myself. Barry, confused and relieved said, But, what? He scratched his head and scrunched his face. But I tidy up around here lil girl...you don't gotta do that? Elena ignored him. She slumped down in the blood but this time, sprawling out like a cat and squirming in the bits of skin and bone. She began to laugh and cheer as if celebrating, it didn't make any sense until she started to grow? Her arms slammed down on the tiled floor in a possessed manner and her nails grew out and scratched deep into the tiles. It made a disgusting screech and during this sound, her forearms henched out with pumping veins and steel-like muscles. Her legs grew quickly much like Hugh's do, but her abdomen, shoulders and head remained young and pretty. Just her arms and legs looked like a body builders. She stood upright and began to punch and kick everything in her sight, including the door at which Barry stood watching in astonishment. The door slammed into his rotund stomach which luckily cushioned him from the blow. Elena's voice was now manly and utterly scary yet she still managed a 'Sorry Barry' as she charged around Room #207 like a bull in a china shop. Barry backed away and into the Corridor, grabbed his mop (which he can't handle to leave behind) and ran away as fast as he could. That same night, Photographer Marvin Yulanda was paid to visit #207 and take a snap of the aftermath. *He caught this picture, showing Elena as a cute little girl again only this time she had written 'Play with me' with the blood on the wall. A shadow of some kind can be seen behind her. We have no idea what it is, but we know it's a Demon of some kind. Elena doesn't mean any harm - but harm she CAN cause. A new member to The Mansion and a possible friend for Madz? But, for now we need to be extra careful.